


An Asgardian Dream

by ThePianoHasBeenThinking



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePianoHasBeenThinking/pseuds/ThePianoHasBeenThinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This idea stemmed from a dream I had.) Aurora stumbles into a different world through a portal. *dramatic voice* Follow her journey as she faces down gods and goddesses (and other various beings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Gus, don’t!” she whisper-yelled.

“Oh, come on, Ror! Nothing’s going to happen. Live a little,” he grinned mischievously.

Gus placed his hand on the silvery surface of the object they had uncovered. They had at first thought it to be a simple mirror, but the silver sheen to it indicated something entirely different. Gus was bolder than Ror, and naturally he had immediately reached for it. He gave a gasp of surprise as his hand sunk slightly into the surface, the silvery liquid-like substance allowing him to slide his hand through. Ror leapt forward and yanked his hand back.

“I _told_ you not to do that!”  
“Psh, I’m older, I can do what I want,” he said distractedly, staring at the ‘mirror’. “I wonder what’s on the other side."  
Aurora could see he had gone into his land of daydreams. “No, no no no no no! Augustus Jason Carlisle, you are NOT going to the other side of that…that thing!”  
“Ror, I know you’re as curious as I am, you want to know what’s on the other side! And I’m going to find out.” 

With that, Gus leapt through the liquid silver before she could protest. Immediately, she dived through, not wanting to be separated from him. The silver substance was denser than water and for a panicked moment, she thought she would be trapped in it. Then she tumbled out on the other side, rolling and coming to a stop on one knee. Ror leapt to her feet, frantically looking around, searching for Gus but he was nowhere to be found. She was surrounded by dense forest; up ahead she glimpsed flashes of brilliant colours. Looking back, she saw nothing but a moss-covered rock, which refused to yield when she pressed her hand against it.

“Gus? Gus! Gus, where are you?” she yelled as she jogged. She repeated along the same tangent, yelling herself hoarse.

“It is unwise to bellow loudly in a forest such as this, fair maiden. You could attract unwanted attention,” a deep voice spoke behind her.

Ror wheeled around, drawing the daggers she kept sheathed on her belt. Two tall men stood there; one with a stockier build and blonde hair, the other thinner, wiry with black hair and a paler complexion. The man with blonde hair had in his hand what appeared to be weirdly large hammer, while the other appeared unarmed. 

“I don’t know who you people are, but I am here to get Gus back. If you have him, bring me to him. Or I swear, I will kill you both,” she hissed.

The blonde man drew himself up to his full height and glared down at Ror. “I know not about this ‘Gus’ person of whom you speak of. I am Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard, owner of Mjölnir,” he announced. _Well, that explains the whole regal bearing thing he has going on_ , Ror thought.

“I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard,” the thinner one said, nodding his head slightly. “Who might you be, fair lady?"  
“I am no fair lady, that’s for sure,” she replied, lowering her daggers slightly. “I’m Aurora Carlisle, and I am trying to find my twin brother, Augustus Carlisle. We came through this portal – of sorts – and somehow we got separated; even though I went through only a few seconds after he did.” Her sudden fury at seeing the two men had died, replaced with a lost feeling. Then she remembered what Thor and Loki had both said about their position.

“Asgard? Are – are we on _Asgard_?!” she exclaimed, panicked. The two princes nodded. “No no no! That is not possible. This is just a dream, I’m going to wake up and Gus will be here and we will go to the market –”

Aurora was interrupted by Loki, who assured her firmly they were in Asgard. “From whence did you originate from?” he asked.  
“I come from Earth. You would refer to it as Midgard, I suppose?” Aurora had been fascinated with Norse mythology, even when she was little. Gus didn’t understand her obsession, but he occasionally read the mythology because of her insistence.

Still reeling from the revelation, she didn’t notice Thor stepping closer. He placed an arm lightly on hers and she must have jumped up two feet into the air. “Fair maiden, allow us to escort you back to our palace. You shall be our honoured guest, and we will help you search for your twin brother.”

Aurora stared at the ground, thinking, before she determinedly nodded. She shoved her knives back into their hip sheaths. Loki stepped up to her other side; between the two of them she seemed like a dwarf. They led her into the light that gleamed ahead, brilliant flashes of colour dazzling her eyes. When they emerged from the forest, she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora had never seen the likes of the Asgardian landscape. The sky looked the same as Earth's - or Midgard, she supposed she should call it. Yet there was an otherwordly feeling that she could not describe. It was...different.

Of course, that could be due to the buildings and structures scattered around.

From her vantage point halfway up one of the many vast Asgardian mountains, Aurora saw Asgard in its entirety. The Bifröst gleamed with a million different lights. The palace - for that was the only thing it could be - rose out of the ground, towering over the buildings surrounding it and gleaming in all its glory. Beyond the Bifröst, there was water. Aurora glimpsed dark shapes in the distance she could only fathom to be cliffs and various land masses.

She was gaping at the wondrous view before her when she heard Loki chuckle quietly beside her. Realising he had been caught laughing at her amazement, he shrugged. "It is quite a sight, is it not?" he remarked, smirking.

Nodding in agreement, she turned around and followed Thor, who was already making his way down the mountain.

 

* * *

 

Aurora stopped before the steps leading up to the huge, gold-gilded double doors of the castle, craning her neck back and looking up. The palace towered above her.

"Well, I suppose this is your home," she commented quietly.

Loki touched her arm lightly, prompting her to follow him into the palace. Thor had already taken huge strides into the enormous hall beyond the double doors. Ror timidly walked into the hall. The hall was cavernous, the ceiling miles away from the top of their heads. There was some sort of magic going on, making it seem like they were looking at the sky outside.

They walked through corridors, passing various rooms. It was all a blur to Aurora, and had she been asked to take the same route again, by herself, she would have gotten horribly lost. Soon she found herself standing before another set of double doors, these guarded by a pair of incredibly muscled individuals. The princes nodded at the pair, pushing open the doors and striding in.

Thor and Loki both stood tall before the regal figure on the throne. Still dazed from the sights of Asgard and of the palace, it took a while before Aurora realised this was the King. She immediately fell to one knee, bowing her head in respect.

“Father, we found this fair maiden in the forest. She seems to have travelled through a portal of some sort from Midgard. Her brother went through the portal before her. May she stay here as a guest while she searches for him?”  
Aurora kept her head down, boring holes into the floor with her eyes. “Look at me, child,” Odin spoke. She looked up timidly to find Odin leaning slightly forward, his eyes kind. “What is your name?”  
“Aurora Carlisle,” she replied in a small voice.  
“We welcome you to Asgard, Aurora. You may stay here for as long as you require.”  
“Thank you, your Majesty,” she replied, still a bit shell-shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora jolted awake with a single cry. She looked frantically around her, taking stock of her surroundings. After so many years of sleeping wherever they found shelter, it had become something like second nature for her to immediately be aware of her environment. Taking a deep breath, she brushed back a few locks of dark copper hair. She sat up in the voluminous bed they had prepared for her, the feel of the soft sheets around her completely foreign against her rough skin. After so many years with no bed and no place to call home, she was only used to the coarse fibres of horse blankets rubbing against her callouses. 

After her encounter with Odin, the two princes had led her to a room, presumably to be her own for the time she was to stay here. It had been larger than any room she had ever seen before. She was incredibly exhausted, which led to her collapsing onto the bed as soon as the princes bid her goodnight.

The ceiling was high, as it was in every room. The walls gleamed a dark golden colour, reflecting the light streaming in from the circular glass-covered windows on two of the four walls. The window's edges were decorated with swirls and fascinating designs.

She swung her legs onto the floor beneath, touching her toes to the decorative rug. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of the nightmare. It had been well over 10 years since the Siege of Rouen and yet she still had nightmares of those days. All those people, wasting away...

She stood up abruptly, striding over to the wardrobe and yanking open the doors in an attempt to distract herself from those memories. She stared at the clothes piled into the wardrobe, hanging from a sturdy wooden railing at least two heads higher than her own considerable height of 5 foot 7 inches. There were more clothes – dresses, skirts, tunics, all sorts – hanging in there than all of the clothes she had seen in all of her seventeen years of life.

After a few moments of gawking deliberation, she emerged from the ginormous wardrobe with a dark purple dress clutched in hand. It was a simple dress; ankle-length, with long sleeves, button fastening at the wrists. The material, she guessed, was velvet, or something similar – it was of a heavier make than the silk dresses. It was closer to what she was used to, albeit rather a bit fancier.

Aurora opened her chamber doors tentatively, peering out into the vast corridor. The corridor was near deserted; given the time of day, it was hardly surprising. Venturing out of her room, she walked the length of the corridor, ending in a balcony alcove of sorts. She peered out into the open space, ogling at the wondrous sight of Asgard in the dawn light. Leaning on the stone edge of the balcony, she watched as the light on the horizon grew, shining brightly.

“Good day, Lady Carlisle. It is a fine morning, is it not?” Aurora spun around in surprise. She found her facing the second Prince, clad once again in green, his hands clasped behind his back.   
“Prince Loki, please, just call me Aurora. I am no Lady, nor will I ever be,” she replied, turning back to the open air as the prince came to stand beside her.  
“Here in Asgard, every woman is a Lady, no matter of rank or status. But I will refer to you as Aurora if you wish it be.”

 The pair stood in silence for a few moments, observing the rise of the sun, before Loki decided to show her the dining hall, where they broke their fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted to find out about the Siege of Rouen: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siege_of_Rouen


End file.
